Adaptação: Um Drinque no Paraíso
by Daia Matos
Summary: Uma história sobre encontrar uma fonte de inspiração onde menos se espera, e aceitar as mudanças que a vida propõe!
1. Capítulo 1

N/A: Twilight não me pertence... nem a história Um Drinque no Paraíso, por minha conta apenas colocar os maravilhosos personagens, nesta história empolgante.

* * *

><p><strong>Adaptação: Um Drinque no Paraíso de Nancy Warren<strong>

**Prólogo**

O barman Edward Cullen faz drinques irresistíveis... Ou assim acha Isabella Swan ao parar, solitária, em seu bar á beira da praia. Em pleno dia dos namorados, eles são os únicos desacompanhados... Quando Edward pede sua ajuda para preparar um novo coquetel para um concurso de drinques, ela é incapaz de recusar. Entregar-se á fantasia e ter um caso com ele pode ser a receita para o desastre. Mas... Pensando bem... Ela sempre poderia dizer que estava de pilequinho!

**Capítulo Um**

_Orgarmo Arrasador_

_30ml de creme de cacau_

_30 ml de licor Amaretto_

_30ml de licor de laranja_

_60ml de creme de leite light_

_Serve dois._

Isabella Swan fez alguma coisa naquela noite que nunca tinha feito em seus 28 anos de existência. Foi a um bar sozinha.

Parou à porta do Bar e Restaurante Driftwood, em Orca Bay, Califórnia (http:/ sesimbraonline. com /sesimbra-pictures /sesimbra-beach .jpg) incerta se devia seguir em frente ou virar-se e voltar para seu hotel. Não que estivesse desesperada por um drinque. Mas não conseguia ficar sentada nem mais um minuto à mesa de seu quarto, olhando para aquelas planilhas eletrônicas, sem enlouquecer.

O Driftwood era um estabelecimento popular que servia drinques e jantar. Era especializado em frutos do mar, como mexilhões grelhados cobertos por molho curry tailandês, servidos em cumbucas originais.

A anfitriã aproximou-se dela com um menu, as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Meneando a cabeça num gesto de timidez, Bella endireitou os ombros e entrou com propósito, seguindo para o bar cinza de granito. Havia diversos bancos altos de metal com assentos de couro preto. Um jovem casal tinha os bancos tão unidos que se tocavam do joelho até a coxa.

Bella escolheu um banco na outra ponta e se acomodou.

Colocou a maleta de trabalho no assento vazio ao seu lado num sinal claro de "Não quero companhia", e olhou ao redor. Nunca estivera lá antes, mas conhecia a reputação do local. Ficou surpresa por o bar estar tão cheio numa quarta-feira à noite. Quase todas as mesas estavam ocupadas, a maioria por casais. Parecia mais um lugar para romances do que para transações comerciais... Como a maioria dos restaurantes. A decoração era moderna e casual, com o tema praia, que teria parecido muito melhor sem os enfeites cor-de-rosa e vermelhos pendurados no teto. E o que eram aqueles enormes corações em papel machê suspensos no ar como um pesadelo de cardiologista?

- Posso ajudar?

Mesmo quando ouviu a voz baixa lhe falando, um terrível pensamento lhe ocorreu.

- Oh, não – disse ela, o olhar fixo naqueles corações decorativos. – Por favor, diga-me que hoje não é Dia dos Namorados?

Bella olhou para o barman que tinha falado e encontrou os olhos mais verdes que já vira. Era como se os olhos daquele homem magnífico (http:/atrevida. uol. /upload/imagens_upload/robert_pattinson_02. jpg) de cabelos desalinhados e pele bronzeada estivessem sorrindo para ela.

- Tudo bem – concordou ele. – Eu não lhe direi.

Pegando sua maleta, Bella retirou seu celular. Como não notara o significado da data? Doze de Junho.

- Minha secretária deveria ter me lembrado – reclamou ela.

- Esqueceu-se de mandar flores para alguém?

Ela meneou a cabeça.

- Não. Mas eu deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa. – Bella olhou ao redor, agora vendo o óbvio. Os casais de mãos dadas, as conversas em sussurros... De todas as noites tivera de escolher justamente aquela para se aventurar sozinha num bar. – Sou a única pessoa desacompanhada presa na "cabana do amor".

O barman riu. Um som baixo e sexy. A camisa estava aberta no colarinho. E, apesar de amassada, lhe caía bem, talvez porque combinasse com os cabelos desalinhados e o jeito relaxado, como se tivesse acabado de sair da cama.

- Você não é a única. Estou preso aqui também.

Ele queria fingir que também estava desacompanhado? Talvez não. Talvez estivesse apenas reclamando que precisava trabalhar enquanto uma garota ardente ainda o esperava na cama.

Mas ela não iria perguntar.

- Bem, uma vez que estamos, ambos, aqui, o que posso lhe servir?

- Oh. – Bella olhou para a fileira de garrafas alinhadas contra a parede espelhada atrás dele. Garrafas reluziam em azul, cor-de-rosa e vermelho. Uma fileira inteira era devotada para uísques, alguns dos quais ela sabia serem muito velhos.

Então, pediu o que sempre pedia.

- Uma taça de vinho branco, por favor.

E teve o segundo choque da noite.

O barman balançou a cabeça.

- Vocês não têm vinho branco?

- É claro que temos. Mas vinho branco não é para você. Não esta noite.

Tão intrigada quanto um pouco divertida – uma vez que Bella era famosa por ser uma mulher decidida – ela falou:

- E o que você tem em mente para mim? Esta noite?

No momento em que as palavras saíram de seus lábios, ela se arrependeu. Sua voz soou baixa, sexy, como um convite. A última coisa que pretendera. Bella se movimentou irrequieta no assento. Um drinque rápido e sairia daquela terra de corações cor-de-rosa.

O homem atrás do bar pareceu não notar seu desconforto. Observou-a com olhos que lembravam o oceano e disse:

- Alguma vez já experimentou Onda dos Sonhos?

Deus, ela estava tendo uma agora, fitando aqueles olhos muito verdes e sentindo sua pulsação acelerar. Sabia que estava muito cansada, mas, ainda assim, era uma reação extremamente forte por um homem com quem não tinha nada em comum.

- Tomei Onda dos Sonhos com suco de laranja quando era criança – replicou Bella.

Ele sorriu, mostrando dentes brancos e perfeitos.

- Confie em mim, esse é muito mais divertido.

E ela pensou: _Por que não? Aqui estou eu, no Dia dos Namorados, sem namorado; posso, pelo menos, experimentar um drinque novo._

- Tudo bem. Vou confiar em você.

- Não vai se arrepender.

Por que ela achava tão difícil acreditar naquilo?

- Agora – veio uma voz feminina á esquerda de Bella – Preciso de dois Orgasmos Arrasadores, um Sexo na Praia e um Rolando Entre os Lençóis.

- Eu também – disse Bella. Não percebeu que havia falado em voz alta até que a mulher deu uma gargalhada.

- É Dia dos Namorados – a pequenina garçonete explicou em tom confidencial. – Eles acham que, se pedirem os drinques com nomes eróticos, terão uma boa noite de sexo.

- Isso funciona?

A mulher balançou o rabo de cavalo ruivo sobre o ombro quando gesticulou a cabeça em direção ao restaurante.

- Veja por si mesma.

Bella olhou ao redor, observou os casais e, subitamente, se sentiu num mundo aparte. Não era especialista em rituais de acasalamento, mas podia sentir, pelo jeito que eles se entreolhavam, compartilhavam alimentos e provavam o drinque do parceiro, que aqueles homens e mulheres não iriam para casa a fim de terem calculadoras e planilhas eletrônicas como companhia.

Sexo estava no ar da mesma forma que o aroma de mexilhão e alho na manteiga.

Um jovem tinha acabado de tirar os sapatos e percorria o interior da coxa da parceira com o pé, nem um pouco envergonhado se alguém o pegasse em flagrante. É claro, a maioria ali estava interessada demais em seus próprios parceiros para olhar ao redor. Uma mulher deu um pouco de fondue para o namorado e, quando o chocolate escorreu-lhe pelo queixo, ambos ignoraram o guardanapo, a mulher lambendo-lhe o queixo com uma expressão sensual no rosto.

- Oh, meu Deus! – exclamou Bella, levando uma das mãos ao peito. Não que fosse puritana, mas a energia sexual do salão era muito forte. Contagiante.

- Não se preocupe – disse o barman. – Temos muitos extintores de incêndio. Se o fogo sair de controle, damos um jeito neles.

- Oh, Edward – murmurou a garçonete afetuosamente, com seu sotaque sulista. Então, organizou os drinques numa bandeja e partiu.

- Edward? – Bella olhou para o homem á sua frente. No curto período que estava na cidade, havia descoberto que ele era famoso na região. – Você é Edward Fogoso?

* * *

><p>NA: Para acessar os links basta retirar os espaços. Espero que gostem desta adaptação. Adorei a história quando li o livro por este motivo que resolvi adaptar.

Não esqueçam do reviews... Basta clicar no botãozinho aqui embaixo... é rapidinho e me faz postar mais rápido...


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

_Onda dos Sonhos_

_30 ml de licor de curaçau_

_30 ml de Cointreau_

_30 ml de vodca_

_30 ml de rum Malibu_

_Gelo picado_

_Laranja trançada para enfeitar_

Edward riu. Não pôde evitar. Nunca tinha visto ninguém falar o que pensava com tanta facilidade quanto à mulher sentada à sua frente.

Como alguém vestida com um traje de negócios tão sério podia ser tão divertida?

- As pessoas geralmente não usam o apelido quando falam diretamente comigo.

É claro que ele sabia do apelido. Vivia em Orça Bay há 15 anos. Não gostava de ser chamado assim, mas Edward aprendera que, quando as coisas não eram boas, você não devia lutar contra elas. As mulheres gostavam dele... Provavelmente um acidente do destino. E ele adoraria encontrar o destino algum dia e lhe oferecer um drinque como agradecimento.

A verdade era que Edward também gostava das mulheres. Sinceramente admirava-lhes os estilos, formas e cores diferentes. Alguns homens podiam descartar a mulher sozinha que entrava num bar, carregando uma pasta de trabalho no Dia dos Namorados, mas não Edward. Gostava dos contrastes dela. O conjunto conservador e os comentários que deixava escapar sem querer. Os cabelos bem penteados e as ondulações que sugeriam liberdade. A primeira escolha, vinho branco, tão previsível, mas a rapidez com que se dispusera a experimentar alguma coisa nova.

Definitivamente, havia profundezas interessantes sob a superfície daquela mulher.

- Desculpe – disse ela. – Não pretendi ser rude, mas ouvi algumas mulheres falando a seu respeito. – Subitamente ela enrubesceu, e Edward nem precisou perguntar o que ela ouvira.

Aquela ia ser uma noite longa. Todos pareciam estar acompanhados, exceto ele e a mulher que nem mesmo tinha percebido que era Dia dos Namorados. Então Edward perguntou:

- O que você ouviu?

- Não me lembro.

- Não dá sorte mentir no Dia dos Namorados.

Ela olhou para seu celular. Como esperando que tocasse. Mas ele permaneceu silencioso.

- Deve ter sido alguma coisa sobre beijar.

Agora ele estava realmente intrigado.

- Quem fofocou sobre beijos? E o que exatamente?

- Foi só uma conversa á toa, você sabe como são as mulheres. Ouvi duas delas conversando. Eu estava em um restaurante, tomando café da manhã e lendo jornal. A mulher mencionou que tinha sido beijada por Edward Fogoso e quase... Você sabe... Aquele calor por dentro – Bella gesticulou com uma das mãos, indicando o salão de jantar – como o drinque.

Ele estava imaginando por que aquela mulher passava tanto tempo sozinha em restaurantes, e podia visualizá-la com seu jornal, arregalando os olhos ao ouvir a conversa sobre sexo durante o café da manhã.

- Que drinque?

- O _orgasmo arrasador_ – ela sussurrou as palavras.

- Está dizendo que ela quase atingiu o clímax ao me beijar?

- Não. _Ela falou isso_. A mulher que o chamou de Edward Fogoso. Então, a outra respondeu... Bem foi o que ouvi sobre você.

- Como ela era? A mulher que quase... Você sabe.

- Não sei, não prestei atenção. Loira, acho.

- Hum. – aquilo não dizia muita coisa. Não que a identidade da mulher em questão importasse.

Sua nova cliente certamente estava tornando a noite mais interessante, pensou Edward, enquanto preparava o drinque Onda dos Sonhos. Enquanto batia os ingredientes e os despejava em um copo alto, ele mal pensava em suas ações.

Pegou a casca de laranja torcida, sabendo que ela observava cada movimento seu, e acrescentou uma torção extra, dando ao formato uma sinuosidade sensual, enquanto a casca enrolava-se na borda do copo como uma _stripper_ poderia se enrolar num poste.

- Obrigada. – Bella olhou para o drinque por um momento, como se tivesse se arrependido do pedido, então deu um gole.

Edward a observou provar a bebida, o jeito que ela lambia os lábios conscientemente, enquanto unia as sobrancelhas de leve.

- Então? – perguntou ele.

- É bom. – Bella deu seu veredicto, antes de beber mais um gole. – Pensei que pudesse ser doce demais, já que leva o nome "sonhos".

- Não é. O nome do drinque se refere a uma onda no surfe. O tipo de onda que derruba você.

- Ah. – ela olhou para o copo com trepidação. – Como o drinque?

- Apenas um não a derrubará. Não se preocupe.

- Ótimo, porque ainda preciso trabalhar esta noite.

Edward ia questioná-la, mas Suzanne, a garçonete-chefe, aproximou-se do bar com sua lista de drinques. No entanto, ela logo se encaminhou às mesas novamente.

Enquanto trabalhava, ele disse:

- Então, conte-me, por que está sozinha no Dia dos Namorados?

Ela o olhou com grande seriedade.

- Isso não é muito pessoal?

- Sou um barman. As pessoas deveriam me contar coisas.

- E elas contam? Como nos filmes? Pensei que isso fosse um clichê.

- É um clichê porque acontece muito. Claro, as pessoas me contam histórias. – ele continuou preparando os drinques. – Ou às vezes, apenas querem beber e tagarelar. Sou sociável.

- Essa é uma qualidade útil. – aquilo dava a impressão de que ele estava se candidatando a um emprego. – Vim a Orca Bay a negócios, por isso estou sozinha.

- Tem um namorado a esperando em casa? – não havia anéis no dedo dela, mas isso não significava que fosse solteira. – Marido?

Bella passou a ponta do dedo ao redor do copo.

- Tive um relacionamento por alguns anos. Pensei que fôssemos nos casar, mas, então, ele conseguiu um trabalho fantástico em Genebra e eu não estava disposta a abandonar meu emprego. – ela deu de ombros. – Suponho que ele não era importante o bastante.

Ela olhou o celular sofisticado de novo. Edward teve a nítida impressão de que aquele pequeno dispositivo eletrônico era a conexão dela com o mundo exterior.

- Ele provavelmente sofre de solidão se está na Suíça. – disse Edward, tentando animá-la.

- Oh, não. Está com uma alemã agora. Uma bioquímica que trabalha para a Bayer. De qualquer forma, ele não era muito romântico. No Dia dos Namorados do ano passado, enviou-me um e-mail com um vale-presentes de uma loja de utensílios de cozinha.

- Você está brincando?

- Não. Eu estava reformando minha cozinha na época. Achei o presente muito prático. Ele não saberia que tipo de eletrodomésticos eu preferia, então pude escolher meu próprio presente.

Ela possuía olhos castanhos e o tipo de pele clara que queimaria no sol. Pequenas sardinhas nas faces e no nariz. A boca também era bonita. De alguma maneira, ele duvidou que alguém tivesse dado a ela um orgasmo arrasador. Certamente, não o sujeito dos utensílios de cozinha.

- O que você deu a ele no Dia dos Namorados?

Ela deu mais um gole no drinque antes de responder.

- Reservei para nós um fim de semana num spa luxuoso. Bem, minha secretária reservou.

Pelo menos ela havia tentado ser um pouco mais íntima na escolha do presente.

- Quanto tempo faz que ele se foi?

- Jacob? Partiu em outubro.

_Jacob?_

- Tem saído com alguém desde então?

- Romanticamente? – ela meneou a cabeça. – Meu trabalho é uma loucura. Só deu certo com Jacob porque nossas secretárias coordenavam os nossos horários. Geralmente, conseguíamos uma semana por mês no mesmo lugar.

- E como foi o fim de semana romântico no spa?

- Muito bom, obrigada.

- Jacob gostou dos banhos de lama e máscaras faciais?

- Na verdade, nunca conseguimos coordenar nossos horários. Levei minha mãe.

Aquela devia ser a história mais patética que Edward já ouvira. Talvez nunca fosse diretor-executivo de nada, mas, com certeza absoluta, jamais precisaria que uma secretária organizasse sua vida sexual. E se, algum dia, desse um utensílio culinário para uma mulher no Dia dos Namorados, poderia desistir da vida e morrer.

- E quanto a você? – perguntou ela, olhando-o. Não havia muitas pessoas interessadas em saber sobre a vida dele. No geral, ficavam felizes apenas em lhe contar sobre as suas. E, na verdade, Edward preferia ouvir a compartilhar. – Você está sozinho?

- Sim.

- Há quanto tempo?

Ele deu de ombros, calculando o tempo mentalmente.

- Duas semanas.

- Tão recente. Sinto muito. O que aconteceu? – ela o fitou com aquela expressão séria, que provavelmente adquirira por trabalhar demais.

- Nada dramático. Chamava-se Rosalie, e era da Guatemala. Trabalhava como garçonete. Mas acho que ficou com saudade de casa e voltou. – era verdade Edward tinha gostado da companhia de Rosalie, mas não lamentara muito as vê-la partir. Aquilo era parte da vida numa cidade turística. Pessoas vinham e iam como uma onda, e Edward sempre fora bom em pegar ondas. Uma outra mulher apareceria.

O casal da outra ponta do bar pagou e partiu, a gorjeta alta deixada sobre o balcão sugerindo que o sujeito tinha expectativas altas para o resto da noite.

Edward guardou o dinheiro da conta na caixa registradora e a gorjeta numa jarra atrás de si.

- Você divide toda a gorjeta no fim ou é individual? – perguntou a mulher do bar.

Ele deu a ela um olhar perspicaz.

- Por quê? Você trabalha na Receita Federal? – não que tivesse nada contra, mas pessoas da Receita Federal eram como dentistas e policiais. Ele preferia evitar contato com elas.

Ela riu.

- Não. Sou assessora empresarial. Um tipo de especialista em ergonomia, e estou sempre interessada no funcionamento dos sistemas. Mera curiosidade.

- Certo, não se preocupe. Todos recebem sua parte aqui. Temos um sistema justo. – uma assessora empresarial. Isso não combinava perfeitamente com ela?

* * *

><p>NA: Desculpem a demora pra postar... sabem como é né... Carnaval e tudo...

Obrigada pelas reviews...

**Bruna:** que bom que está amando... espero que continue acompanhando...

**Christye-Lupin:** realmente não foi um bom dia pra sair sozinha... mas te garanto que vai valer a pena...

**Bah kika:** obrigado por vir dar uma passadinha aqui... as postagens vão ser no minimo uma vez por semana, mas vai ser de acordo com o tempo que eu tiver disponível e a colaboração do ff né...

Para esclarecer a Rosalie já estava na história original viu... por isso resolvi não fazer alterações...

Espero que gostem deste cap... E não esqueçam de deixar seus comentários...

Boa semana de retorno a vida normal... Beijos


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

_Sexo na Praia_

_30ml de vodca_

_15ml de licor de pêssego_

_60ml de suco de amora_

_60ml de suco de laranja_

_Bata tudo e sirva com gelo._

* * *

><p><em>Fique quieta, fique quieta!<em> Qual era seu problema, entrevistando o pobre barman sobre o sistema de gorjetas? Não era de admirar que estivesse sozinha no Dia dos Namorados, pensou Bella.

- Desculpe – murmurou ela. – Sou um pouco viciada em trabalho. Parece que não consigo desligar.

- Sem problemas. – Edward gesticulou para o copo quase vazio dela. – Quer outro?

Ela precisava trabalhar, mas, oras, sempre precisava trabalhar. Talvez por uma noite pudesse esquecer sobre negócios. Depois de contar ao estranho que tinha ganhado um vale-presente de uma loja de utensílios culinários no Dia dos Namorados, não achava que podia voltar para seu laptop sem se sentir uma completa perdedora. Além disso, estava se divertindo.

- Sim, mas vou provar alguma coisa diferente.

Os olhos dele brilharam.

- Certo, o que será?

- Não faço a menor idéia. Surpreenda-me.

Edward a olhou por um momento, então assentiu e pegou uma garrafa atrás de si.

- Você freqüentemente combina pessoas com drinques?

- Claro. Na verdade, cada pessoa representa um drinque.

Rindo, Bella disse:

- Isso não é verdade.

- Olhe à sua volta. – Ele inclinou-se para mais perto, então apontou em direção ao salão de jantar. – Está vendo aquele homem alegre com a voz profunda?

Curiosa, ela seguiu a direção do dedo de Edward.

- Aquele que está um pouco acima do peso?

- O próprio. Ele é Licor Irlandês Baileys.

A idéia era ridícula, mas havia uma aparência irlandesa sobre o sujeito. O queixo quadrado e os olhos sonhadores e, infelizmente, o formato do corpo era tão redondo quanto uma garrafa de Baileys.

- Certo, posso ver isso.

- A ruiva elegante no canto é Licor dos Cartuchos.

Bella podia ver aquilo também. Estudou as pessoas, procurando por mais um desafio.

- E quanto à pequena mulher de vestido preto duas mesas à frente?

A mulher parecia sobressair-se, porque era muito diferente das outras pessoas envolvidas em romances e preliminares. Era linda com cabelos e olhos escuros, e discutia com o parceiro sobre alguma coisa. A voz era delicada, porém insistente.

- Ela é um drinque italiano. _Douce Amere_, que significa acre-doce.

Perfeito.

- Bem, esse é um modo interessante de classificar pessoas, e posso ver que funciona para você.

Bella deu o último gole em seu Onda dos Sonhos, enquanto Edward Fogoso a olhava divertido. Finalmente, ele murmurou:

- Vá em frente. Pergunte.

Ela era tão transparente assim? Sentiu os lábios se curvarem num sorriso.

- Tudo bem. Que tipo de drinque eu sou? – E, por favor, não diga vinho branco, suplicou silenciosamente.

- Isso é fácil – disse ele. – Você é fria e enigmática exteriormente, deve passar muito tempo em ambientes fechados, uma vez que tem a pele clara; mas, por dentro, é repleta de energia que precisa ser extravasada. É clássica. Bem-vestida, sem ser berrante. Você é champanhe de ótima qualidade.

Mesmo sabendo que tudo aquilo era tolice, Bella não pôde evitar. Sentiu-se extremamente lisonjeada.

- Champanhe, é? Parecido com vinho branco.

- Porém, muito mais.

Parecia que Bella, desde que tinha aprendido a soletrar seu nome e a somar dois mais dois, não parara mais de trabalhar, dia e noite. Escolas, cursos, especializações e um diploma de Administração de Empresas em Harvard quando tinha 25 anos. Agora, era uma das assessoras de empresa mais jovens de uma grande firma. Viajava, diagnosticava e levantava empresas falidas. Pessoas com o dobro de sua idade pagavam por suas opiniões e, quase sempre, tentavam contratá-la. E lá estava ela, possivelmente tendo o melhor Dia dos Namorados de sua vida. Conversando com um barman que nem mesmo sabia seu nome.

O que, de súbito, pareceu uma omissão terrível.

- Meu nome é Isabella ou Bella, a propósito.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Isabella Bella. – disse Edward, estendendo a mão para que ela apertasse. Quando os olhares deles se conectaram, juntamente com as palmas das mãos, ela pensou que, talvez, ele também estivesse apreciando a noite mais do que esperara.

É claro, Edward era um mulherengo que vendia bebidas para sobreviver, entretanto, um homem que podia fazer _aquilo_ com uma mulher apenas beijando-a... Como Bella conseguiria evitar olhares furtivos para aquela boca sensual e imaginar? Uma boca que, definitivamente, prometia muitos prazeres, ainda que ela não fosse especialista no assunto. Os lábios eram firmes e relaxados ao mesmo tempo. Bella sabia muito sobre linguagem corporal... Isso era importante em seu trabalho... E podia dizer que Edward era uma pessoa relaxada. Não havia tensão no maxilar ou na boca, onde a maioria das pessoas acumulava estresse. Mas o que aquele homem teria para se estressar?

Bella o observou despejar vodca num copo, e algumas outras coisas, então pôs um drinque vermelho à sua frente.

- Qual é esse?

- É algo que você precisa. Prove e me diga se gostou.

Ela olhou para o copo com desconfiança.

- Não é um daqueles com nome feio, é? Eu estava num restaurante em Seatle uma vez... Não, acho que era em Denver. Não, não, Pittsburgh. De qualquer forma, ouvi um sujeito pedir um drinque com nome de uma palavra curta que... Começava com a letra F... Você sabe.

- Prometo-lhe que não é esse. _E uma palavra curta que começa com a letra F certamente não é o que você precisa._ Ou ninguém, a propósito. Em minha opinião, homens que pedem drinques como esses têm coisas pequenas que começam com a letra P.

Bella riu.

- Não acredito que estou tendo essa conversa. – Então, ela pegou o drinque e experimentou. Os sabores eram ricos em sua língua. Doce e ácido ao mesmo tempo. Provavelmente viciante. – Oh, eu gosto muito.

- Já tomou alguma vez?

- Acho que não. Qual é o nome?

Os olhos de Edward eram desafiadores.

- Sexo na praia.

- Não, nunca experimentei.

Ela não tinha tomado o drinque, também.

Quando estava viajando, Bella tentava manter sua programação o mais regular possível. Isso ajudava a criar a sensação de que estava no controle de sua vida. Mesmo que não estivesse em sua casa, com sua própria cozinha, sua sala de ginástica, era capaz de, pelo menos, organizar o dia de uma maneira familiar.

Então, acordava às 6h, nadava na piscina e usava a academia do hotel, se o hotel oferecesse esse tipo de conforto. Caso contrário, como no Alojamento Hennington, onde estava hospedada – a piscina sendo muito pequena para nadar – ela corria. Esta manhã, contudo, depois de uma noite de boemia na qual tinha consumido dois coquetéis e conversado com o barman como se eles fossem velhos amigos, Bella olhou pela janela e viu o paraíso (http:/ 1 . bp. blogspot. com /-AVbhAAD5hE4/TbR0c1_3JtI/AAAAAAAAEMA/XcYlTFcoRJw/s1600/DSCF7421_praiaCalifornia. jpg).

O sol da Califórnia brilhava em ondas que batiam na praia como explosões de raiva, demandando atenção. Os surfistas estavam tentando gastar energia no mar ou na areia que se estendia infinitamente de cada lado.

Andar na praia não era um exercício tão eficiente em termos cardiovasculares quanto seria correr na estrada, mas toda aquela energia e confusão a chamavam.

Ela prendeu os cabelos, aplicou protetor solar numa pele que vinha de ancestrais suecos e irlandeses, pôs óculos escuros e acrescentou um chapéu que comprara em Sidney.

No minuto em que pisou na praia, sentiu-se feliz, parando um momento para apreciar a vista e inalar o aroma do oceano, algo que não tinha muito em Chicago.

Algumas pessoas ouviam música enquanto caminhavam pela praia. Bella escolheu solucionar um problema. Era especialista nisso, afinal de contas, e não podia perder nenhuma oportunidade. O problema que mais a intrigava era como modernizar o complicado sistema de pagamento usado pelo hotel que estava dando consultoria. Problema escolhido, começou a andar, suas sandálias afundando na areia branca.

Estava pensando sobre contrato de trabalho, folhas de pagamento, quando ouviu a voz de um homem dizer:

- Ei, onde está o fogo?

- Fogo? O quê? – Bella parou e piscou, focando a praia com dificuldade. Levou um segundo para reconhecer o homem à sua frente, fazendo o que parecia estar fazendo desde que eles tinham se conhecido na noite anterior. Rindo com os olhos.

- Bella, certo?

- Sim, e você é Edward F... Edward. – Um nome infantil que combinava com ele. Não era um nome de imposição, e ele parecia ter uma criança em seu interior. Um Edward que nunca amadureceria. Fascinante, todavia.

Ele não tinha se barbeado, e usava uma camiseta desbotada. Os shorts largos eram baixos nos quadris. Ele carregava uma prancha de surfe que, obviamente, vira muita ação. Assim, como ele, sem dúvida. Estava sujo, despenteado e usava um brinco, algo que Bella detestava em homens. Entretanto, era o homem mais sexy que já tinha visto na vida. Seus hormônios deviam estar desequilibrados.

- Acordou cedo – disse ele, parecendo sem pressa de ir surfar.

- Gosto de começar o dia cedo.

- Andando em marcha atlética pela praia. Eu notei.

- Eu não estava andando em marcha atlética. – Mas ela descobriu que estava ofegando. Então lhe ocorreu que, enquanto fora para cama antes da meia-noite, Edward teria esperado fechar o bar antes de ir dormir. – Deve ser ainda mais cedo para você. Dormiu algumas horas?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não preciso dormir muito. Desperdício de tempo.

- Concordo.

Edward riu.

- Pelo ritmo que estava andando, podia cobrir a extensão da praia em uma hora. A maioria das pessoas leva o dia inteiro.

- Bem, tenho muitas coisas para fazer, e poucos dias disponíveis para mim.

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar na cidade?

- Uma semana.

Ele a olhou como se estivesse debatendo alguma coisa, então falou:

- Gostaria de sair de barco?

O fato de que aquele homem sexy a estava convidando para sair foi um choque tão grande que a deixou confusa.

- Sair de barco? Quando?

- Hoje. Mais tarde. Depois que você terminar seu trabalho.

A verdade era que Bella nunca acabava de trabalhar. Costumava trabalhar 16 horas por dia, então freqüentemente sonhava com seus projetos, e até mesmo usava o tempo de academia para pensar em soluções empresariais.

Mas o sol dançando naquelas ondas a atraía quase tanto quanto o barman à sua frente.

- Você não tem que trabalhar esta noite?

- Minha noite de folga.

- Ah. – Ela olhou para o mar, de volta para ele. Respirou profundamente. Então não pôde evitar.

- Tudo bem.

- Ótimo. Encontro-a as 4h no cais.

- Às 4h. Estarei lá.

Edward assentiu e começou a se afastar.

- Espere.

Ele se virou.

- Você tem coletes salva-vidas a bordo?

O sorriso dele foi rápido e letal.

- Sim. Também sou um marinheiro treinado, com certificado para navegar em mar aberto. Não se preocupe, não vou afogá-la.

Sentindo-se um pouco tola e esperando que aquilo fosse verdade, Bella murmurou:

- Certo, então. Vejo você às 4h.

Ela voltou ao hotel, diminuindo seu tempo de caminhada, tinha muitas coisas para fazer antes das 4h. E algumas novas idéias sobre a folha de pagamento.

A única vez que saíra de barco tinha saído num imenso iate de um de seus clientes em Lake Michigan. Havia canapés e champanhe a bordo. Suspeitava que a experiência de hoje seria bastante diferente.

Sem poder evitar, observou Edward se jogar sobre a prancha e remar para onde os surfistas estavam reunidos. Era possível ver que todos o conheciam. A maioria devia ter idade o bastante para votar, contudo, parecia um bando de criancinhas brincando na água.

Enquanto observava, um pensamento lhe ocorreu. Uma pessoa deveria navegar em águas com ondas que eram selvagens o bastante para surfar?

* * *

><p>NA

Milhões de desculpas pela demora... fui mudar de servidor e fiquei dias sem net...

Espero que gostem do cap...

Que bebidas vocês acham que seriam e porque?

Christye-Lupin: a interação deles ta ótima mesmo né...

Não esqueçam de comentar... Só clicar no botãozinho aqui em baixo...

Até a próxima...

bjoooo


	4. Chapter 4

AVISO...

Desculpem-me quem estava acompanhando esta adaptação.. Mas infelizmente eu perdi o livro... Estou tentando encontrá-lo novamente para que eu possa continuar...

Desculpa mesmo viu...

Bjinhos Daia


End file.
